


I would kill to be the cold

by delusionalwithlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, isaac is secretly a were-octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalwithlove/pseuds/delusionalwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott blinked the sleep out of his eyes, arched up from where his head was resting on top of Isaac’s and drew back just enough to look at him, and for a moment that was all that he did, blinking stupidly at Isaac like he was waiting for him to disappear or turn into his pillow or any number of things that would have made far more sense than Isaac, in his bed, fucking <em>cuddling</em> with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would kill to be the cold

**Author's Note:**

> I would kill to be the cold,  
> tracing your body and shaking your bones;  
> but I can't sleep at night,  
> I can't sleep at night.
> 
> Lyrics + title from the song "Wolf" by Now, Now. Originally posted on tumblr for the fic prompt, "Scisaac, cold."

The first thing he registered (with a world-weary groan) was that he hadn't had nearly enough sleep to warrant waking up yet, flushed and disoriented from the sudden rush to the surface out of the clutching depths of a dream he couldn't remember. The second was the glare of his alarm clock from the nightstand on the other side of his bed as he opened a bleary eye, and though he couldn't really see any of the numbers through sleep-blurred vision, he could still work out from the darkness of the room and the heaviness in his limbs that it was too fucking early for this shit.

The third was the cold tip of a nose pressed to his throat, contrasting oddly with the warm lips hovering over his pulse point, spilling heated breath down the collar of the t-shirt he'd been too exhausted to remove when he'd tripped into his room after a marathon training session and thrown himself resolutely into bed with his clothes still on. Well, that wasn't entirely true; Scott realized belatedly that he must have twisted out of his jeans at some point, because he could feel spindly legs tangled around his, what felt like miles of warm skin melded against his, the hard curve of a thigh pressed precariously high between his--

It took all of Scott's willpower not to fling himself out of bed, heart kicking up to warp speed as he realized his hands weren't twisted in his sheets, but in someone's shirt just above the jut of a shoulder blade. There were soft curls brushing against his jaw, and his sharp inhale of surprise had Isaac's scent on its heels, flooding his senses and overloading him as his body lit up and he was suddenly very aware of all the points at which they were touching-- so many that it would've been more efficient to take stock of where they weren't.

Scott blinked the sleep out of his eyes, arched up from where his head was resting on top of Isaac's and drew back just enough to look at him, and for a moment that was all that he did, blinking stupidly at Isaac like he was waiting for him to disappear or turn into his pillow or any number of things that would have made far more sense than Isaac, in his bed, fucking  _cuddling_  with him. Isaac looked different in sleep, of course, everyone did. Scott took note of how completely unguarded he looked, his features softened slightly where they usually looked hawkish with his constant wariness; how pliant he felt against Scott, utterly relaxed where he was sprawled across his side of the bed and half of Scott's, all gangly limbs and angles.

Scott started to relax himself, once he was over the initial shock of it; he could tell how well he had been sleeping before he'd woken up, how hard it had been to come out of a truly deep sleep, the likes of which he hadn't had in a while. Truth be told, it was nice, and it was sort of weird how it didn't feel weird at all to have Isaac in his bed. It felt like a natural extension of their increasingly tactile relationship, of holding hands without thinking about it, and sitting so closely together during pack meetings that Derek felt it his duty to point out that they may as well have been in each others' laps.

It seemed sort of obvious when he thought about it like that, but Scott still couldn't help but feel that there was more to it that he wasn't quite grasping, and when the slightly raised angle of his shoulders caused Isaac's head to slide off and onto his pillow and in turn Isaac started to stir, Scott took the opportunity as it was offered to him, meeting Isaac's weary, half-open gaze with a soft smile. "Hi." Isaac made a muffled noise of assent into the pillow as he pressed his face against it and sighed, as unwilling to face waking up as Scott had been. The thin arm looped around his waist clutched a little tighter like he wanted to make up for the slight space where Scott had leaned back to look at him, and Scott complied, sliding closer until they were sharing the same pillow and he could press his nose to Isaac's curls with a contented sigh.

It felt  _right_ , and yet there was still that slight nag of uncertainty. "This is new," he mumbled against the top of Isaac's head. When he didn't get an answer, Scott nosed at Isaac until he shifted, groaning into the pillow, and Scott felt guilty for keeping him awake, but he had to know. "Isaac, why are you h-"

"Cold," Isaac whispered, cutting him off, his head tipped slightly so that his answer wouldn't be lost to the pillow, voice gravelly with sleep. Scott quirked an eyebrow even though Isaac couldn't see it.

"But werewolves don't really get-"

" _Cold_ ," Isaac insisted, and as if to signal the end of the discussion, he promptly pushed his face back into the crook of Scott's neck and let out an irritated huff of hot breath against his throat. Scott opened his mouth to say something else, and Isaac sensed it and shifted his body pointedly as if to make it clear that he was settling back down to sleep, not moving at all out of Scott's grasp but somehow insinuating himself even further into Scott's space though there hadn't seemed to be even an inch left between them to occupy.

Finally taking the hint, Scott smiled, pressed it to the side of Isaac's head, not quite a kiss but as close as he dared to venture, his heart fluttering stupidly in his chest as he too settled and waited for sleep. Just as he was drifting out of consciousness, he heard Isaac's voice pulling him back, so quiet that even he almost missed it.

"I couldn't sleep." His lips brushed against the column of Scott's throat with every word, and it did nothing to allay his heart, now skipping awfully, obviously. "I wanted to, uh. To be here, with you. I just-- I wanted to. Okay?" And then Scott noticed that his heartbeat wasn't the only irregular one in the close silence of his room, and Isaac's voice had gone sort of reedy, and now his shifting was no less purposeful but it kind of felt like he was poised to move away, and Scott didn't hesitate, just clutched him as tightly as his arms would allow, dipped his head down and dared to press a very obvious kiss this time to Isaac's forehead.

Isaac let out a breath that sounded as if he'd been holding it, melding himself back against Scott on the exhale with some relief in the motion, and this time when he tucked his head back down into Scott's neck, his lips against the pulse point there seemed infinitely more than a happy accident.

"Yeah," he breathed, not at all minding the curls tickling his nose, or the way their ribs caught against each other when their breathing went out of sync, as he willed the clocks to stop and the moon to remain where she was slung high in the sky watching over them, if only to stave off the morning and the inevitable letting-go for a few more hours. "Okay." 


End file.
